1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, is directed to a ratchet having a pair of chuck keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A chuck key is a well-known tool that is used for tightening a chuck. The chuck key has a fixed bevel gear on one end of a key shaft, the gear being configured to engage a like bevel gear on the chuck. The chuck key has a rod that is perpendicular to the key shaft and defines a purchase for turning the chuck key to loosen or tighten the chuck. A ratchet is a well-known tool that is used for tightening and loosening bolts, screws and the like.
There are many chuck wrench configurations in the prior art as well as hand held ratchet tools. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,950 and 4,467,677 show chuck wrenches and U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,409 shows a ratchet tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,879 discloses a permanently mounted chuck key that ratchets.